Whiskey Lullaby
by lilcmpunkfan
Summary: The day that AJ broke up with Punk haunted the both. Now all that's left, is whiskey and a gun. A song one shot based on the Brad Paisley song Whiskey Lullaby


**Author's Notes: I heard this song on the radio and thought it would be a good one shot to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. I also do not own the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley.**

* * *

**Whiskey Lullaby**

**She put him out like the burnin end of a midnight cigarette**

**She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin to forget**

Punk still couldn't believe AJ had dumped him the way that she did. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the night that he defended his title against Daniel Bryan….

_Flashback….._

_He did it; he defeated his main adversary Daniel Bryan. Sure Daniel gave him a run for his money, but he was the one who holding up the championship above his head at the end of the night. Walking back through the curtain, Punk looked for his crazy girlfriend._

"_Hey have you seen AJ?" Punk asked his good friend John Cena._

"_No man I haven't. I would check your locker room," John replied._

"_Alright, thanks man," Punk said as he walked off towards his locker room. When he opened the door, there was his girlfriend of two years sucking face with the man that he just beat._

"_What the fuck!" Punk yelled at the two._

_AJ just smiled and walked over to him, "Punk, I've been meaning to tell you, me and Daniel are back together. We've been seeing each other behind your back for 3 months."_

"_What? Why?" Punk said trying to hold it together._

"_He loves me way more than you do," she grabbed Daniel's hand and led him out of the room. "And by the way, I'm pregnant and it's not yours."_

_End of Flashback…._

That was the worst day ever for Punk. His girlfriend, whom he was going to marry, broke up with him and she was pregnant with someone else's kid.

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

**Until the night**

The day that AJ broke up with Punk, was the day that he stopped caring about everything. That night he went to the hotel bar and ordered him a shot of whiskey. Soon thereafter, he ordered himself another one, and another one, and another one.

_Flashback…._

_John and the boys Ryder, Kofi and Sheamus had just entered the hotel bar when they spotted Punk at the corner of the bar. They called his name, but he didn't turn around. As they approached him, they noticed all the shot glasses that surrounded him._

"_Hey Punk, what's going on?" Kofi asked his best friend._

"_Wasss up guyssss?" Punk slurred._

"_Are you drunk bro?" Ryder asked him._

"_Umm…ya I think I am," Punk laughed._

"_What about being Straight Edge?" John asked concerned._

"_Who the fuck cares, cause I sure as hell don't," Punk hiccupped. "Bartender, one more."_

"_No more fella," Sheamus said taking the drink from the bartender._

"_Yes one fuckin more," Punk said stumbling as he stood up. "My girlfriend cheated on me, broke up on me, and is pregnant by the bastard. So I think I deserve one more drink."_

_End of Flashback…._

It wasn't one more drink that Punk took that night. Soon one turned into hundreds of more as the months went by and Punk didn't seem to care. He drank all day and any day. It got so bad that Punk ended up coming to work drunk and was not allowed to wrestle. Once Vince found out, he fired Punk right on the spot. Punk didn't care; he just pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels and spit it in Vince's face. All John, Kofi, Ryder, and Sheamus could do was watch as Punk was hauled off in handcuffs.

**He put that bottle to his lips and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away her memory**

**Life is short but this time it was bigger**

**Then the strength he had to get up off his knees**

Punk couldn't take it anymore; the pain was too much to take. Everywhere he looked his saw AJ. It came to a point where the alcohol didn't work anymore, so he turned to drugs. He slowly became addicted to the burn of the needle and the heroin as it entered his skin. But unfortunately, just like the alcohol, it stopped working. Now here he was at his wits end. He couldn't take it no more. He wanted the pain to stop, so he did the only thing left to do. And with one shot of a gun, and it was all over.

**We found him with his face down in the pillow**

**With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"**

The guys became worried after not being able to get ahold of Punk for two days, so they went to his house. Knocking on the door proved to be useless as Punk didn't even answer it, so Sheamus kicked it in. Upon entering the house, they noticed the enormous amounts of beer bottles and needles that were everywhere. They called out Punk's name, but he didn't respond. So they went up to his bedroom and that's where they found him lying face down on the bed. In his hand were his vows that he planned to say to AJ if they ever got married. The last sentence read "I'll you forever till I die."

**And when we buried him beneath the willow**

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**

They day of Punk's funeral was horrible. Hundreds of people turned out and everyone single one of them were crying and thinking a bunch a what if's. Like what if Punk and AJ never broke up? Or what if someone had got through to him, would he have killed himself? As they lowered the casket into the ground, one person in particular was filled with the most grief and pain, AJ.

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**

**For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

The day that AJ broke up with Punk was the worst mistake that she had. She regretted it every day. She had fallen for Daniel's mind tricks again. He knew just what to say to get her to come running back him. She thought things were going to be different this time, but she was dead wrong. Things were worse, especially since she was pregnant.

_Flashback…._

_It had been a couple of weeks since AJ had broken up with Punk and she was miserable. All her and Daniel did was fight. She had just thrown up for the third time that morning due to morning sickness when Daniel came into the room._

"_You're throwing up again!" Daniel spat at her. "What is wrong with you?"  
_

"_I'm pregnant Daniel remember?" AJ retorted._

"_Ya about that, are you sure that thing is mine?" Daniel said with attitude._

"_Yes Daniel, it yours. How could you say that?!" AJ yelled at him._

_Before AJ could react, a fist connected with her face, "Don't you dare yell at me AJ."_

"_Screw you, you bastard," she received another hit and before AJ knew it, she was black and blue._

_End of Flashback…._

The beatings kept coming after that night and they got worse and worse. It got so worse that one beating sent AJ to the hospital and caused her to miscarry. As she sat there in the hospital, she thought back on how she lost the love of her life the day she dumped him and how she just lost her baby. The pain was horrible and AJ tried to mask the pain with alcohol and she didn't care.

**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**

**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind **

**Until the night**

The alcohol started to work slowly day by day and the memory of Punk and her slowly faded away. It stayed that way until the day that Punk died. When AJ heard that he died, all the memories and pain returned. She knew that Punk killed himself because of her and that made the pain unbearable. No amount of alcohol could make it all go away. The day of Punk's funeral was one of the worst day ever. She sat by his fresh grave with a bottle of whiskey in her hand and drank till she passed out. It was her fault, it was all her fault.

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**

**And finally drank away his memory**

**Life is short but this time is was bigger**

**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.**

She couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was eating her alive, there was a pain in her heart that wouldn't go away, and the want of being with Punk again was just too strong. She didn't want to live anymore. What was the point of living if everyone that she cared about was dead? AJ pulled out a gun and prayed that it would make everything go away. She pulled the trigger with the memory of her and Punk being together once again filling her brain.

**We found her with face down in the pillow **

**Clinging for his picture for dear life**

Kaitlyn and Layla had been worried, they hadn't heard from AJ in a while. Things had gotten rocky between them and AJ ever since she had gotten back with Daniel. When they heard that Daniel and AJ had broken up, they starting talking to AJ again. They managed to track down the house that AJ lived in and when they knocked, they got no response. Finding an open window, they both climbed through and found empty beer bottles and pictures of AJ and Punk everywhere. The two followed the trail right to AJ's bedroom where they found her face down on the bed clinging to Punk's picture.

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**

**While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

AJ and Punk looked on as they watched all their friends and family at AJ's funeral. They both hurt for all their friends whom had lost another person that they loved, but they both hoped that the thought of them being together again would put their friends mind to ease. Even though it took death to bring them together, they both loved each other were together again now and forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Would you guys like it if i did more one shots based on songs?**

**Please review and let me know.**

**Please read my other two Punk stories, Here Comes Goodbye and Forbidden Love is the Best Kind of Love. Thanks!**


End file.
